As an example of a valve opening/closing timing control apparatus (“a valve timing adjusting mechanism” in the document), PTL 1 discloses a technique having a torsion spring (“a coil spring” in the document) for urging a driven side rotary body (“a vane rotor” in the document) relative to a driving side rotary body (“a housing” in the document) in an advancing direction.
In this PTL 1, a bottomed cylindrical bush exposed on a front face side of the driving side rotary body is connected to a cam shaft, and this bush includes a torsion spring. One end side of the torsion spring is engaged with the driving side rotary body and the other end thereof is engaged with the driven side rotary body. In this configuration, as the torsion spring is placed in abutment against a plurality of portions of the bush, the torsion spring is corrected so that a center axis of this torsion spring may be parallel with the rotational axis.
Further, PTL 2 discloses a technique including a driving side rotary body (“a housing” in the document) and a driven side rotary body (“a vane member” in the document) and the driven side rotary body includes a support member which supports a torsion spring.
In this PTL 2, the support member includes a restricting portion for restricting collapse of the torsion spring, the restricting portion being disposed on an outer side of a front plate provided on a front face side of the driving side rotary body, and the torsion spring is disposed between the restricting portion and the front plate, and one end of this torsion spring is supported to the front plate and the other end thereof is supported to the restricting portion of the support member.